The Hearts of Two & Fire
by UnsoundMrBlazingFunk
Summary: The story is about me and my Blazikan. It contains a fictional representation of how I feel me and my Pokemon would go through if I was inside the Pokemon world. Chapter 8 is now posted! Tell me in the reviews if you want to read explicit scenes or not. I need to know how you guys feel on reading certain content. Tell me in the reviews if you want it or not. Till then, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

The Hearts of Two & Fire

Chapter 1: From the beginning

Dequan Medina, a 17-year old high school senior, has spent most of his days learning his craft. He is of black ethnicity, and has Puerto Rican connections. You see, he is a musician that plays both the Euphonium and the trombone, but the Euphonium being his main instrument of choice. However, since they are pretty expensive, he usually travels with his silver-plated trombone on his back. His trombone contains an F-attachment that allows him to play certain notes without having to move the slide as far as a regular trombone does.

He has lived in the Hoenn region all his life. He actually wanted to become a pokemon trainer since he was eight years old. However, his parents didn't allow him to travel by himself in the dangerous wilderness, as they said. Luckily, his parents did allow him to choose a pokemon at the age of ten. The reason behind the parents logical is that if he had a pokemon play mate while they weren't around the house, Dequan would forget about being a trainer and continue his studies to become a great computer scientist. With this mentality in their minds, Dequan's father allowed him to choose between three pokemon; Torchic, Mudkip, and Treeko. The only skeptical thing about his three choices was that the pokemon he had to choose from were all female.

The way Dequan made his choice was through what his favorite items and colors were. His favorite colors are red, white, black, black, silver, and yellow. His favorite foods being rice, hotdogs, hamburgers, pizza, pasta, and any type of sugary sweet. With this is in the back of his mind, he chose the female Torchic. Dequan quickly named her Rose, because of his favorite flower being the Rose.

One great thing about Dequan was that he never intended on doing any types of battles. He enjoyed playing and talking to them like they were his equals. He loves pokemon not because of their cool abilities, but the fact that he communicated better with them then his actual kind. You see, he has the ability of knowing what pokemon are saying whenever they repeatedly say their name continuously with no end.

At the age of fourteen, Rose evolved into a Combusken and grew closer to her master, at least that's what she thinks. Unfortunately, the bond of them being great friends started to expand and transform into something different, once Rose had evolved. She started to refer Dequan as "master." She also never did call him by his nickname that he had obtained while being in band, but that is for a later time. Whenever they did things together, Rose would cling to him more than usual, and whenever they sparred, she would fight with all of her might, however, her approach to the sparring matches weren't the same. Even though they became the best of friends, and Dequan would refer to her as not as a female, but as a play mate that he would do things with as if she was a male, she became more feminine.

Once Dequan hit the age of 17, Rose had evolved into an adult Blazikan. At this point, they were inseparable and even though Dequan did go to school every day, she would wait patiently for her master to come home. She never liked being alone and anywhere that her master wasn't. Every time Dequan would go through the door, she would instantly hug him. It's actually quite hilarious since she is actually taller than Dequan. Nonetheless, they started to have feelings for each other. Unfortunately for Rose, Dequan wasn't interested in having any type of relations with anyone. Even though he loved her dearly, and the fact that Rose was the only female who he actually thought he could marry, he always told himself never to say things like that to his best friend and childhood play mate. He saw her as a potential lover, yes, but at the same time, he knew that having any type of relations with a pokemon was straight taboo. So, he went about his business and kept studying his musicianship throughout the summer while hanging out with his beloved only pokemon. Sadly, the fun times had to come to an end.

Once his senior year of high school started up, he had great amounts of band practice, and spent less time with Rose. At that point during the first semester of his senior year, Rose became saddened and wanted nothing more but to be with her soon to be mate, or as she was thinking what would happen to them. She would imagine them cuddling under the bed sheets and doing explicit and mature things. She had been dreaming things like that since she was a teenage Combusken. Nowadays, she lays on his bed smelling his scent. In order for her to keep her sanity while Dequan wasn't around, she played his video games, smelled his things, and sometimes try on his mother's clothing. The good news is, it was coming close to the end of Dequan's first semester as a senior. Which meant that Christmas break was coming very soon. While Dequan went to school and practiced his musical abilities in his room, Rose devised a plan that would potentially bring them together. The plan contained details that, in her mind, would finally seal the deal between them. Even if her master wasn't looking for a mate, she wanted one bad and she was starting to go into heat. No matter what it takes, she will have him!


	2. Chapter 2

The Hearts of Two & Fire

Chapter 2: Christmas break!

Dequan Medina, also known as Funky throughout his whole high school career, is finally getting out of school for his winter break. He has been practicing his Euphonium and trombone endlessly, and his hard work paid off at the winter concert he played in a few days ago. As he heads for the door out of the band room, his friend, Luke, stops him. "Yo! Look what I got from my girlfriend!" He proceeds to show Dequan a card saying, "With great hearts, with great pleasures, I will always love you deeply, no matter what the weather." The card also contained twenty bucks. Dequan then said, "That is great! I am guessing your girlfriend must enjoy the way you play your saxophone. All loud and proud while drowning out the rest of the ensemble." With a smirk, Luke said something very sly, "Well, at least I have someone that enjoys my playing with great content. You on the other hand can't get a date to save your life. You may sound wonderful on your instrument, but what does it matter if you are the only one enjoying it besides the people in band that you hang around with all the time?" With that, Luke left abruptly to meet his girlfriend. As Luke walked away, Dequan went out the door into the snowy weather outside the school with a look of grief.

Dequan's P.O.V:

While walking to the public library in the cold, "Luke is right, I may sound like a great virtuoso, but the only people I actually play to most of the time are the people at the concerts and my band friends. Rose has only listened to me play whenever I practice at home, and whenever I play something beautiful, she seems to stare at me profusely. At least she loves to hear me play, regardless if I mess up or play the rhythm wrong. Oh well, at least I have a fan that will never call me crap!"

While walking towards the public library, which is 30 minutes away from the school, he notices a sheet of paper on the ground. To his surprise, it is a hand written Christmas song written for trombone. He notices a note on the bottom, right hand corner. It reads, "I thought you might be walking to the library on such a cold day, Dequan. Just in case you were, I dropped off a sheet of music that your pokemon buddy may enjoy once you get home. I promise you that your pokemon would in fact love this song. Love, Casper." As he puts away the music, "Really? Well, at least I have something to play for Rose once my mom picks me up from the library. I have to thank Casper later for this great piece of music though. Man! It contains triplets and a little exert that only my Rose will understand when I play it!"

Once he reached the library, he quietly sits himself down into his favorite chair that is beside a library computer, which someone is currently using. He then proceeds to pull out his laptop, phone, and turtle beach headsets. After that, he starts to play Skyrim until his mother arrives. "I wonder what Rose is up to at the moment?"

Rose's P.O.V:

As she heavily bakes banana pudding, "Master will love this! He cannot resist the temptation of his favorite dessert, BANANA PUDDING! I never actually got why he loved it so much? Maybe he loves the cream? Oh well, all I know is that with this baby, I can win over his heart! Especially because he has never seen me bake. Once master tastes this, master will love me more!" With that she continued to bake while listening to R&B.

Once the pudding was done, she set up the dinner table for the family, and put a slice of banana pudding, fried chicken, pasta, and mashed potatoes on every plate on the table. With great content, "This table looks gorgeous! If only I did this every day, man, I could serve my master on a daily basis!" She then goes up to the couch to watch television, "Can't wait for everyone to come home to look at what I did!"

3rd Person P.O.V:

As the door fly's open, Dequan says, "Wassup Rose! I missed you, and now that I am on break, we can spend some time chillin." With that response, Rose fly's out of the couch and hugs him down to the bone. "I know that you love me and all, but there comes a time where you gotta think about what if you accidently break me?" Rose replies, "Sorry! I am just so happy to see you. You work hard all day practicing and studying that we never have time to play and spar anymore. But, let's talk about that later and dig into what I have over here for you guys!" As she steps out of the way so that Dequan's parents and he could see the magnificent table filled with goodies. Dequan says with wide eyes, "I love how everything is put together and I love the fact that you made my favorite dessert, BANANA PUDDING! It gives me the warm feeling of eating a Reesees Keesees (reeses pieces said in a different way) every time! That reminds me, I also have a present for you. I have a Christmas song that I want to play for you. Rose replies, "Wow! I can't wait to hear you play it." Once Dequan puts his trombone together, he begins to play "Last Smile." It started to sound so beautiful that Rose started to cry with love for the song and for her master. Rose then says with sobs of joy, "I….I don't know what to say? It sounded just how the actual song sounded like." As she kept explaining how good he sounded, Dequan went up to Rose and hugged her. "Thank you for always being there for me Rose. You are the only person I know that loves to hear me play songs like that. You support me endlessly without refute. Even if I make mistakes and I feel like kicking myself, you always bring me back up with a gentle smile. You are worth more to me then my video games, instrument, cake, pie, and myself. I want to let you know that even though I may not acknowledge you from time to time on the weekdays, it is because I become so stressed out due to the constant rehearsals and homework that my teachers give me. You are important to me Rose."

With that statement, his parents were shocked to hear their son say this. Rose, on the other hand, was crying and hugging Dequan very tight. After about five minutes of hugging, they all sat around the table to consume there precious sweets and delights. While they were eating, Rose kept thinking about what Dequan had said to her. "Does he truly, and deeply love me? Does he want the same thing I want?"

Edit: Rose is not in heat. I didn't mean to put that in the 1st chapter, but I am just letting you guys know, there will be no explicit content. Just, Romance!


	3. Chapter 3

The Hearts of Two & Fire

Chapter 3: An unexpected Clause

It is now Saturday morning, and the bright blue sky is filled with a soft and mellow, yellow sun. The Swellow and Taillow are chirping and flying around the perfect morning that many are enjoying. It is a great start for the winter season break, and a weird one at that. Even though the air is a cool and a moderate temperature, there are certain people who love to sleep in, and that includes Dequan and Rose. They have grown a habit to always sleep in till around one in the afternoon. However, there is a certain someone up bright and early, and that someone is none other than Rose.

She is still thinking about the magnificent words that Dequan had spoken to her. It felt like nothing she has ever heard in her life. She was mesmerized and touched by the sweet and kind words that were spoken to her. She was so delighted that she got up early to cook them some breakfast while the parents were at work. Dequan's mom goes to work very early, and his father is no different. Which means Rose and Dequan will have the house all to themselves till they arrive. Of course, they have a spare house key, just in case they wanted to go out and have some fresh air and fun. All the video games they play on a daily basis can be very unhealthy.

Anyways, Rose decided to make blueberry pancakes with eggs, bacon, sausage, and her favorite type of food, ham. There is actually a specific reason to why she loves ham. When she was still a Combusken, Dequan and Rose had went to a festival that was held in their home city. They played many games together and won many prizes in the process. Dequan had actually won Rose a stuffed Buneary from a shooting range booth. However, there was a challenge booth that had caught their eyes while they were counting all of their prizes in their overfilled hands. It was a booth set up to see if there were any pokemon or human that was able to eat two-hundred pieces of ham. Now, that is a lot of ham. The announcer explains to the crowd of people very loudly, "Come all, welcome all! Do you have what it takes to take on the Ham Slam challenge? The prize for this challenge is a silver plated, F-attachment trombone. You can do this challenge as a pair, however the following pokemon cannot be entered into this challenge: Snorlax, Lickitung, Munchlax, and any big sized pokemon that are over-weight, or can potentially eat more than five servings of food. Will there be anyone brave enough for this challenge?" As soon, as the announcer stopped talking, Rose tugged Dequan's jacket collar and actually pulled him all the way to the challenge area. It felt to him like flying around in space, because he felt very light during that whole fiasco. Once there, the announcer brings both of the new contestants to a table filled with two-hundred pieces of ham, 3 bottles of water for each of them, and a small garbage can just in case they throw up. Dequan asks Rose, "Are you sure about this? I mean, my main instrument is the Euphonium, or Baritone as most people call it, and I don't even know how to play the trombone. Plus, we may kill ourselves in the process of doing this. I appreciate that you want me to have this unique instrument, but I think we would end up in the hospital, staring at the ceiling, while wondering why we did this fattening task in the first place." Rose responds with a face full of excitement, urgency, and concern, surprisingly, "Master, this is your chance to gain a trombone that will bring your music career to great places! You won't be able to get a Euphonium with your current income, and this is like a onetime opportunity for you to learn Bass clef, and become advanced in two different instruments. Plus, I want to hear you play music on this instrument. I bet it would mesmerize me to the point to where I would have to pounce and you and hug you till you turn red like the color of my feathers. Even though I despise ham, I will do it for you." Dequan is puzzled by her statement about her hugging him till he turns red because, well, it is hard to see a black dude turn red. Dequan replies, "Alright, if we can do this, I promise to play you something one day that will make you cry and hug me for days on end. Plus, I do kind of want that silver plated trombone." As Dequan and Rose finish their final statements with each other, the announcer counts down to have them ready to dig into their heavy weight meal of a life time. As soon as he sounded the whistle, Rose was the first one to put as many pieces of ham into her mouth as she can. They both started swallowing the ham whole, without worrying about their health or safety. The viewers were amazed at how many they had gone through in ten minutes. Even a Munchlax started to look at them with big eyes, while Dequan and Rose consumed the slabs of meat.

After about fifteen minutes, they had already gone through one-hundred, ninety pieces of ham. At that moment Dequan had fallen to the ground, and he wasn't moving. With great concern, Rose picked him up and handed him over to the ambulance people. Rose stares at Dequan while he is being hauled away by the paramedics, and while thinking about what would happen to her if she eats these last ten pieces of ham. Even though she was worried for her own life and safety, she wanted Dequan to have a better life and bring his music career to the very top. After all, he is her master, and whatever happens to her isn't as important then whatever happens to her master during the present or future. "I swear to Arceus, that I will win this trombone, and watch you hold it with glee." She continues to eat the ham, and once she reaches the last piece, she dropped to her legs. Everyone started looking at Rose with fear of her dying. Even the paramedics were worried and told her to stop before it was too late. "NO! I will eat this last piece of ham! This is for my best friend who has always been there for me (As she says this, she gets up slowly), and treating me with great respect. It is now my turn to show him how much I care for him and how much I want him to succeed in life. He may not have been a pokemon trainer, but, he will become a great musician, and do what he loves doing the most, playing music!" With one final thrust down her windpipe, she consumes the last piece of ham.

Everyone starts cheering and crying like a miracle just happened. Even the pokemon became instantly happy and started hugging each other like the world was just saved from a terrifying monster. With that, the announcer awarded Rose the silver plated, F-attachment trombone that is now glistening in the sun. Rose then notices something written on the underside of the trombone as she brings it over her head to show the world her legendary prize. It says, "To my beloved friend, whom I cherish the most. I will always be with you, no matter the coast." She started crying with her eyes closed with great passion for what she has claimed. Rose then thinks about Dequan being really happy once he holds this instrument.

In a huge hospital, Dequan is sleeping soundly on his hospital bed. He is dreaming about running away from a black figure in the background. Rose is in the distances saying, "Don't leave me! Don't let me die here alone!" Still running, Dequan falls off the edge of a cliff and stares at the spikes in the water he is heading straight down into. Once he hits them, he shoots up from his medical bed breathing very heavily, wondering what he had just experienced. To his surprise, a certain someone was right beside his bed. "SURPRISE! Look at what I got you my dear master!" To his amazement, it was the trombone that was at the festival. However, Dequan was more concerned than happy. "Are you okay? Did you really eat all of that ham?" Rose replies, "Yep! I did it so that you can have a great future, and for some odd reason, I love ham now!" Dequan develops a sad frown on his face. He does want to become a musician, however, he doesn't want to leave his child hood friend behind. Rose then says, "Well, I understand how you feel, I think, but it's ok. I want you to be happy. I know we won't be together forever, in the same house, and do fun things together like we always do." With that, Funky gave Rose a big hug like an Onix trying to hug its own trainer. "Stop it! You're going to crush me!" Dequan then replies, "Says the lean muscle toned Combusken. Anytime you hug me, I always get a bruise!" Rose then says, "Well, I do have a good amount of muscle on me, and part of it is from the sparring we always do." Dequan finally says, "Of course! Also, let's get out of this hospital before I start to get sick from the smell of the place!"

Rose is now done cooking and setting up the table for her and Dequan to dig into their meal. "I hope Dequan loves this fantastic breakfast! I'll go wake him up and…. (Ding-Dong!)" The doorbell suddenly rings with a sudden ring-a-ding-ding. Puzzled, Rose then goes to the door and opens it to find out who it is. The mysterious person then replies, "Long time no see, Rose….."


	4. Chapter 4

The Hearts of Two & Fire

Chapter 4: Two Fires & Seperation

"Cannon? Is that really you?" The Typhlosion looks at Rose in a puzzled manner, as if she has just seen a ghost. "Yep it's me. It's been a while since we met at the poke-park when we were Quilava and Combusken. For some reason, you stopped coming to the poke-park, and I never saw you again from that point on. I was in a depressive state of mind during those times, and I wanted to see you again. So, I looked up where your trainer lived, and came to say hello again. For old times' sake." At that moment, Rose smiles brightly like the stars themselves and hugs her misplaced friend with passion. "Yep, it has been a really long time." As she pulls away from the affectionate hug while dropping her smile, "Cannon, listen, the reason for me not being at the park was that my trainer, or actually my best friend and past playmate, couldn't take me there anymore. Plus, it wouldn't be the same if I came there by myself. I want to stay beside my best friend till the day one of us goes away or breaks apart. Also, he is my master, and I want to be with him till he graduates high school, and become a great musician, or computer scientist, one day. I am sorry if you felt that way, and I want to make it up to you. How about you come in for breakfast?" With that statement, the Typhlosion accepts her apology, hugs her one last time, and comes in for breakfast.

Dequan wakes up, and astonishingly, he is on the floor with his butt in the air as if someone is about to kick his posterior with great force. He gets up from his humiliating pose while bing very confused. He then shakes off the current incident, gets dressed, and heads downstairs to see if Rose made any food for him to consume at his heart's content. Once he makes it to the dining room, he notices Rose talking to an adult Typhlosion, and enters the scene. "What's up guys? You two are having a really nice time together. It seems as though you two have plans after this great meal of epic proportions, that doesn't really seem like it anymore." The epic meal that Dequan was commenting on is now a wasteland of dishes piled onto the table. It seemed like they were having a tower building contest with the amount of plates that were there. Cannon then replies, "Hello, sir! You must be this fine, young and energetic Blazikan's trainer. I am Cannon. Me and her use to play together at the poke-park when we were still in our second stage evolutions. I came here to see Rose again after all these years, and I also wanted to know why she wasn't able to come to the park anymore?" Dequan then stares at Cannon with a frown of displeasure. "I am sorry if she wasn't at the poke-park after so long. I was very busy with my musical studies, and I had a great deal of school work that needed to be done. However, Rose was able to go on her own, as long as she behaves with the right intention, and not for the wrong reasons, she could have went there. However, she chose not to, unless I was with her." Rose then interjects the conversation that the two grown men, and Pokémon, are having, "Sorry to intrude, but I already told Cannon that I didn't want to be anywhere outside the house without my beloved master. It would feel strange outside the safety of our abode without you." With a big sigh, she then says, "But, I am going to make it up to Cannon for those years of disappointment, and go out with him."

Dequan then develops a surprised look on his face, and the two fire types at the table stare at him with great concern. Rose says, "Are you okay, master? You seem shocked!" Dequan brings his composure back to a calm setting, and smiles with a good heart. "That's nice, actually that's perfect, because I got some work and practice I need to get done. Plus, you need to go out more, Rose. It would be nice if I see you with another Pokémon, and have a good time. You shouldn't worry too much about me. I can handle my own, and I want you to be happy without me around. I mean, once I graduate, I wouldn't be able to see you for a few years. So, I think this would be a good thing to do." Rose looks at him with sad eyes, and says, "O….ok, if you say so. Alright, if that is what you wish." With that, Cannon says, "Well, let's be on our way Rose. While the morning is still cool and fresh, we shall have a great time together. We may even have a great deal of fun in the process." The two Pokémon went outside the front door of the house, leaving Dequan behind to contemplate.

Dequan is now in his room, staring blankly at his All-State Etude. He is happy that Rose is finally not around him and spending more time with others, however, he is sad at the fact that he won't be able to see her for a couple of years once he graduates. He will be somewhere else, studying like crazy. However, the thought of Rose not being with him anymore brings tears to his very eyes. They have been friends since he was ten years of age. They would always play around, play tag, play video games for hours on end, and even stare at the stars and give each other promises to each other. There was actually one promise that Rose told Dequan, while staring at the stars with the passion of many loved ones. The statement was, "When we get older, I will become your wife one day, and we will be together forever!" Dequan's reply to that statement, years ago, was no different. They wanted to be together till the very end happened.

Dequan actually had sort of a crush on his best friend and only Pokémon. One time, he had sniffed her feathers for a long period of time. Gaining her whole smell like a vacuum cleaning carpets. He loved her whole physique, and loved her red feathers, and truly loved her fantastic white hair that seemed to look like wings. Just the thought of her makes his heart beat really fast. Dequan cares for her dearly, and wanted to go through his whole life with her at his side. It seemed stupid just to leave her here after they've been together since they met.

Once Dequan finished thinking about Rose, and the sadness of life without her, he plays a song devoted to the departure he will have with her one day. The song is called "Last Smile," and he is playing it on his Euphonium that he is borrowing from the school. The whole realization of Rose loving someone else, but him, makes him very depressed. It's like God or Arceus doesn't want Pokémon and humans to have bonds that would last them eternity. Once he finishes the sad monologue of music, he puts on his jacket, and heads outside to the woods, where he will walk and walk, until he can be at peace with himself without Rose at his very side. His choices created their separation, and now he has to re-think his whole perception on life.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hearts of Two & Fire

Chapter 5: A Broken Spirit & Love

Cannon and Rose are walking on a side walk, walking with great pleasure beside a dense forest, or set of woods. Rose is wearing a red jacket with flames on them, a pair of red fury boots with more flame designs, furry red ear muffs, and a red scarf. Dequan had bought this set for her for Christmas back when she was still a Combusken. He had gotten the money for the extra designs and for the actual clothing themselves by doing street performances with his Euphonium. He thought that she would look very sexy and happy if he had gotten it for her, and she was very pleased by the great gift.

Cannon is wearing a blue jacket with blue flames on them, and basically the same thing that Rose has on, but just with the color blue and blue flames. The reason behind Cannon having the same clothing set is because he wanted Rose and him to have matching outfits. He thought it would look really cute and it would as though they were an actual couple. Also, the reason behind him having blue colors, instead of red, is that a Typhlosion has blue fur and not red feathers (I believe that since Blazikan is a bird pokemon, it would be feathers and not fur.), like a Blazikan.

It is currently snowing outside, and they are having a nice peaceful walk beside a dense set of woods. Rose and Cannon are side by side, touching each other, since it is very cold outside. Despite them being fire types, and strong ones at that, they decided to have extra clothing just to be safe. Cannon puts his arm around her, and makes her come even closer to him. Rose blushes, but feels really safe and warm beside him. She closes her eyes to capture the warmth that she is feeling. Cannon then says, "You know, I have always dreamed of us being together like this. I've wanted to hold you in my arms and spend some time with you since the day we met. All of the fun times we had back at the poke-park of us playing tag and hide n' seek. It almost seemed like it would never end. Now, I feel like I am content with my life, by just seeing you again." These kind, and soothing words that Rose has just heard makes her tear in happiness. "You know, Cannon, I have missed seeing you too after so long. I am actually very happy that we are spending some time together. However, we aren't in our second evolutions anymore, and we are basically adults, now. Still, it feels like you're someone I can trust. Even when Dequan leaves for college, I will have someone to talk to and be with till he comes back." With that, Cannon stops walking and looks at Rose. "How about we reminisce and talk in the woods, and maybe we can have some fun, and play tag, for old time's sake?" Rose then replies, "Sure! I bet I will find you before you find me!" Cannon then says, "Then it's game on!"

Dequan is walking through the woods thinking about all of the precious moments in his life where Rose has been with him. He is wearing a black and silver jacket that has the Euphonium instrument symbol on the back with the words "Euphonium Virtuoso" under it in big letters. Rose had gotten it for him for Christmas, because Dequan was going to give her a gift. So, she had to give him something also! He is also wearing white gloves, red and black shoes, jogging pants, and a blue university beanie.

He is walking at a slow pace with his hands inside jacket pocket. He then sighs with disbelief, and stops walking. "Man, life can be a pain in the butt, but I have to shake off the lonely feeling of Rose not being with me. Sure, she can be very sexy at times, well always, and help me out a lot, well, all the time, but I mean…. (Sigh), I guess I can't shake her out of my head. She even gave me this nice jacket that I should've gotten while I was in band, but my mom didn't have the money to pay for it. It was so sweet of Rose to buy this for me, and to present it in such a sexy way. She popped into my face with a Santa hat and jacket on and said, "Look what I got you, master!" It was one of the best days of my life. I hugged her so hard that even the atoms in her body were aching." While Dequan thinks back about him and Rose's good times, two certain Pokémon are having a fun time in the same woods Dequan is in.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Ready you're not, here I come, Cannon!" As Rose tries to find Cannon in the dense woods, Cannon steadily creeps behind a tree, and sighs with superiority. He thinks he might win this. It's been a long time since they last played this game. Every time they would play this, Rose would always find him. It's as if Rose could read right through his mind. Once the Typhlosion felt like he was safe, he heard something that sounded like rapid feet, and it was heading straight for him. As soon as he turned around to see what was headed in his direction, Rose tackles him to the ground and says, "Gotcha! I knew I would find you here!" With a deep sigh, Cannon shakes his head, "Yep, it always seems as though you always know where I am going to hide." With that, they both notice the awkward position that they are currently in. Rose is on top of him, with her butt on his crotch, and her hands on his chest. Cannon is currently on his back, staring up at Rose. They both suddenly blush. Cannon then says, "Well, this seems very awkward. However, I have always wanted to ask you something." Rose replies with a soft voice, "Yes?" Cannon finally says, "Will you have sex with me, and bear my children. Here and now? I have always looked at you, and to me, you are the sexiest female Pokémon that I have ever met, in my entire life."

Rose then blushes right through her red feathers. Her legs are shaking, uncontrollably, and is breathing very heavily at the question that was just said. She has always wanted to have children, but, she doesn't know if it was the right time to have them. She then replies, "Wow, this is all happening so suddenly. However, I am sorry to say that I don't look at you the same way that you look at me. I look at you like a friend that would always be there for me. I never looked at you as a mate." With those heart-breaking words, the adult Typhlosion starts to cry. "I…..I thought we had something, something special. But, I guess I was wrong. I wanted to be with you forever, and become mates. I wanted to hold you and love you till the very planet we are on falls apart, but I guess that will never happen." The angry and tearing Typhlosion gets up and throws Rose onto the ground. "If you won't let me have sex with you, then I will have to take your Chasity by force!" Cannon grabs both of her arms and holds them tight. He is also smart enough to hold the female Blazikan's legs with his knees. He knows that a kick to the face by those strong legs could potentially kill him. "Now, it is time for you to have my child, and we will be together, forever! Also, you can scream all you want, because we are deep inside these dense set of woods, and there is no Pokémon or human that will be able to hear your screams!" Rose then screams loudly, anyway, and says, "Someone, anyone, please help me!"

With that, the Typhlosion laughs hysterically, and very psychotic like, and gets closer to Rose to take his prize. However, suddenly he hears someone saying a set of words, and it seems as if it is headed straight his way. He hears, "Blaze! ...Kick!" With that, a fierce kick hits the disturbed Typhlosion in the face, knocking him off of the female Blazikan that is now happy that the horrible Pokémon is off of her. "T…Thank you!" The mysterious figure replies, "No problem, Rose. You may be surprised to see me, but this battle is far from over. (Also, note that whenever Dequan does a move set, he doesn't actually create the element he uses. He just does the action by itself without having the extra fire damage added.) I still remember how to fight. Back when we use to spar, I also picked up a couple of moves that you would always use. Even though my attacks aren't as strong, they can still do some damage. Now, stand back, and let me handle this fight." Rose is astonished! Dequan has appeared out of nowhere, and is trying to save her. "Alright, master. But, just be careful, because Cannon is a very strong fighter, and even I am pretty scared of him whenever he is angry. Dequan then replies, "Well, I don't like having you fight anyway. People may call me a trainer, however, I don't like using my own Pokémon to battle. I also believe that Pokémon trainers should actually "train" their Pokémon by learning how they fight, and also being able to beat them in a battle, themselves. I never liked being called a trainer, because I look at you as the girlfriend I never had, or really never did have." Rose's eyes start to water with happiness at the words she has just heard. "Now, you over grown, pine-apple looking, meaty bacon looking, ole "I think I can rape any female Pokémon I meet in my life" looking ass. It is time for me to show you how a human can kick the living shit out of a Typhlosion like you for trying to hurt the person they love deeply." The Typhlosion steadily gets off of the ground, fires up his surprisingly blue flames that are shooting out of his back, and smiles with glee. "Bitch, you don't even know who I am. I am a shiny Typhloshion with blue flames instead of red flames. I will enjoy killing you and tearing your heart out of your chest, and then burning your body alive, while I steal your beloved Pokémon's virginity." Dequan then finally says with a drunken like smile, "Boy, obviously you don't know who….the hell…I am. I am Dequan Funky Cole Train Eugene Medina. And, I am the one that is about shove my foot up your ass with great pleasure. I am the type of "trainer," as you call it that learns the abilities of the type of Pokémon I spar with. That way, I can actually train them how to fight, and not let them use their "wild" abilities that they learn without professional help, you young, adult ass looking boy. It also seems like you're a wild Pokémon, so I can easily beat you down like a tomato being smashed by a hammer." The angry Typhlosion shoots his flames even higher due to his anger level building." "You will regret those words human! There is no human that can beat a strong fire type like me!" Dequan then says, "Quite you're yapping, and come at me with all you got. Just because you have the ability to use fire, and I can't, doesn't mean I still don't have the upper hand. You Cyndiquil looking, Chinese frosty the snow man, Ole "I think I can turn him into a nice pair of my mom's panties, because I love to where them" looking ass. Now, enough talk, LETS BATTLE!


	6. Chapter 6

The Hearts of Two & Fire

Chapter 6: The battle that decides hearts

The angry, blue flaming, Typhlosion starts the battle off by shooting a flamethrower towards Dequan. Dequan then dodges it by ducking. He then starts moving under the fire towards the Typhlosion that is now unable to move while the attack is still going on. Dequan then uppercuts Cannon while spinning in the air. The Typhlosion is now dazed at what had just happened. While Cannon is thinking, Dequan rushes towards him, jumps in the air, and does a flying kick toward the blue flaming Typhlosion. Sadly, the Typhlosion snaps out of his thinking, grabs Dequan's legs while he is in the air, and slams his body against a tree.

Dequan holds his stomach as if his insides are about to explode and coughs up a small bit of blood. The Typhlosion then says, "Well, well, well. I guess you can't take too much damage. You may be able to deal damage, but your body is too weak to handle its own in a fight. Looks like you do have a weakness besides being prone to being caught on fire." With that, Cannon loads up another blue flamethrower attack towards Dequan. "Shit! I better think of something fast!" Dequan then rolls out of the way before the flamethrower hits him. When Dequan looks back to see the damage that was done by the blue flames, his heart started to skip a few beats, and fear started to envelop his whole being.

Cannon's blue flames were so powerful that it melted and burned every bit of snow and trees that was in the path of the flames. It looked like there was a section that was completely untouched by snow, and it was literally scorched like the earth's magma had burned it. Cannon then says with deadly eyes and a grin of pleasure, "Well look what we have here. It seems as though you haven't seen the power of my blue flames before. Well, they are pretty powerful. So powerful that even a single touch can scorch your very being. It's also so hot that even fire Pokémon can be burned by the touch. It's a good thing that I am the user, and you are my prey. Now, say your prayers to Arceus, because you are about to become nothing but ash!" The Typhlosion then spits flames around his claws, and jumps towards the paralyzed human in front of him.

Dequan has never seen such power. He may be experienced when it comes to fighting regular fire-type Pokémon, but this was just absurd! Dequan then notices the blue flaming claws heading straight for him. He thinks of something very sly and says, "I bet your momma never thought about this!" The confused Typhlosion looks at Dequan with a confused look while still running towards him. Dequan starts running toward the Typhlosion, and it seems as though they may clash against each other. Rose then says. "Dequan! What are you doing? You'll get hit by his deadly claws and get scorched!" Dequan then says, "Watch and learn Rose, I think it's time to make this battle even more enjoyable." With that, Dequan slides under Cannon's legs right before he gets hit by the blue flaming claws, grabs Cannon's legs, and slams his face into the snow. He then proceeds to get up, go on top of the Typhlosion, and repeatedly stomp on his face.

However, things take a turn for the worst. The Typhlosion grabs Dequan by the legs, and starts to slam his body into the earth. Rose just watches in terror while Dequan coughs up huge amounts of blood and gets repeatedly thrown onto the ground by Cannon. After about 30 slams, he then throws Dequan's almost breathless body into another tree. This time, the tree breaks in half from the impact. Both Pokémon stare at Dequan's body to see if it would start twitching or moving. Unfortunately, there was no movement to be seen.

The Typhlosion smiles with great passion at the handy work he just made. He not only just killed this fine looking Blazikan's trainer, but now there was nothing stopping him from claiming his sexual prize. "Yes! I killed him. That annoying bastard won't be able to recover from that. His body is too frail and weak to even withstand the simplest attack. However, I repeatedly slammed his very own body into the earth, just to make sure he won't be able to move ever again!"

Rose rushes towards Dequan's seemingly lifeless body. She tries to find a pulse, but sadly, there wasn't none to be found. She then tries to bring him back to life by pounding his body with her fists, but not too much or she would break his ribcage. But, her actions became null and void, and the breathless body became even colder under the snowing weather that seems to never stop. Rose then starts to sob and tear at the sight of her beloved master's dead body. She then lays her head onto his body while still crying. She even holds onto his necklace. Dequan's necklace is a treble clef and two dog tags saying, "Rose & Dequan, together and beyond."

The laughing Typhlosion witnesses the crying female Blazikan's efforts on revival, but she epically fails. He proceeds to walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder. He then says with a happy smile and a soft voice, "Well, your trainer is dead, but I am all yours. You may not want me, but I want you. So therefore, the big and buff alpha male gets what he wants, and I LOVE to get what I desire most!" He then slaps her 20 yards away from the dead body, and walk up to her. "It also looks like your body is pretty fragile also, however, I won't beat you up too bad, because after all, you have to carry our precious babies!" The Typhlosion then grabs both of Rose's arms and puts his knees on top of her legs like before. "I am going to fill you up so good that you might even have two eggs! These babies will also have awesome blue flames just like their father!" With that statement, "Rose then screams out, "NO! I don't want to have a child with you! I want to carry the children of the person I love!" The camera then fades away from the dense set of woods. Her screams carry throughout the whole forest, but there is only a sudden sound of silence, and the camera goes black.

Dequan wakes up in an atmosphere filled with white light, and nothing else. It seems as though there is nothing in sight. All there is, is just him and…..Mew? "Ah yes, welcome to the void we are in known as the white space void of decisions, my child." Mew says with eyes filled with pleasure. Dequan looks at her with a confused look and says, "Wait, how did I end up here? The last thing I remember was being slammed into the earth and thrown against a tree, and now I am here." Mew laughs and says, "Ah yes, you died on impact, and I brought you here to give you a few choices. Basically, I am giving you a second chance. The reason being, because I think that it is unfair how you and Rose didn't end up with each other, and now Cannon is forcing his seed into Rose's womb. I believe that my children who deserve a great future should have a second chance and make things right. Now, with that being said, this is the only favor that I will give you, and the last to be exact. Now, your two choices are; A, to be resurrected with the ability to use fire like an adult Blazikan would, and have the ability to transform into a Black, red, and silver sexy Blazikan that would easily make me become hot just by thinking about it, or B, go to Heaven and enjoy eternity in luxury." Dequan thinks about the choices presented to him, and also thinks about the slick comment the small Mew just said. Maybe she might surprise him in his house one day when he turns into a Blazikan while taking a bath. Man that would be sexy!

Anyways, Dequan snaps out of his delusions, and sighs with content. "I want to return to my beloved Rose. The reason I gave her the name of Rose was not because it was my favorite color back when I was little, but it was the fact that she was to be the only flower I would ever love in this big space we call the universe. I want to be with her till we die, and if possible, die together. My choice is letter A!" Mew smiles with pleasure and says, "Well, you made the right choice, my child. I hope you two become unified one day." With that, she sends Dequan back to Earth. "Well, that was interesting, my dear and sweetest Mew." Arceus pops up behind Mew and looks at her with concerning eyes. "You know, this is the third time that you have done this with one of our children. May I ask why?" Mew looks at him and gets closer to him. "Well, how about you just watch and see for yourself, my lovely darling." She then slide her tail in front of Arceus' face and hovers away. Arceus then sighs and follows Mew.

The Typhlosion is about to take the virginity of the female Blazikan. He is so close to completing his goal, but just before he does, he gets hammered with a powerful kick to the face by a black mysterious figure that appears to be very tall, and skinny. However, the figure's legs look stronger than its physique. As soon as the Typhlosion looks up at the figure, fear starts to cloud his mind. "Did you miss me? It looks like you almost had a fun time till I ruined the fun, you big blob of blue fur." The Typhlosion is now staring at a tall mega-evolution of Blazikan, with black, silver, and red feathers. With red fire spinning from his wrists. "I guess you still don't recognize me. Well, let me refresh your memory. I am the human who you killed a few moments ago, Bitch!" He then kicks the Typhlosion with an ultimate Blaze kick that sends the disturbed Typhlosion flying away. Cannon is now very scared and unable to move. The kick he had just received has now paralyzed him for a good bit. Cannon then says, "I….I will find you, and I will kill you. You fucking human! I don't know how you came back from the dead, but I will bring you back… there…one…day…." The Typhlosion fell silent, and the last few words he had spoken faded away. Dequan went towards the Typhlosion to check for a pulse. Unfortunately, Cannon was breathless, and has died on the snow covered floor. Dequan then gets up, closes his eyes, and stares up at the sky to open them again, "A life just had to be taken away, huh Mew and Arceus? I never ment for him to die, just mentally hurt and disabled." With that, Rose hugs the tall Mega-Blazikan from behind, and says, "Its ok, Dequan. I know you didn't mean to kill him. You saved me and I know you didn't want to kill anyone in the process, especially a rare shiny like him." Dequan sighs, and turns around to face Rose. "Well, I guess it's for the best. Anyways, it finally feels good to be taller then you." Rose then notices that her master is now taller than her, and she then notices that he is a lot stronger than her. He has a 6-pack, stronger legs, but skinnier arms. However, she just hugs him even more, because now that they were both Pokémon, she can finally have him!

Just as she thinks that, Dequan turns back into a human, and Rose is confused. Dequan then explains, "Sorry to ruin your fantasies, but I think it is time to tell you that I have the ability to use the element of fire and I am able to transform into a Blazikan at will. Now, that doesn't mean I will turn into a Blazikan all of the time. I will only turn into one for important moments, and training of course." Rose starts to pout, "Aww, but why? I love the fact that you can turn into a Blazkian, and a sexy one at that! Now, come here so I can force you to turn back into your sexy Pokémon form!" Rose is now looking at Dequan with eyes of lust. Dequan is now terrified, and starts running away and out of the woods, whichever direction that is. Rose then starts running after him with the imagination of a Pokémon in heat. As the chase is going on, the camera starts to gradually move away from the scene, and into the air. The sun is now shining brightly, and the snow looks even better than it was before. It is now a bright, cold, and sunny day for all the Pokémon and human beings to enjoy!

"Well, looks like me and Rose can finally do things together that we couldn't do before. But, for now I have to keep running till I get out of this dense set of woods, and away from Rose until her desires fade away!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Hearts of Two & Fire

Chapter 7: Sunday morning treasures!

It is now Sunday morning, and the sun is shining very bright in the air. On Sunday's, many Pokémon and humans alike go to church or pray to either Arceus, or to whom they believe is the pinnacle of their lives. Well, for Dequan, he goes to church to play his instrument for those who are here to pray and wash away their sins.

Dequan plays on the school's Euphonium. The reason he doesn't use his trombone is because he has more experience playing on the Euphonium then he does on the trombone. It would be harder for him to figure out the key signature that is being played if he was on the trombone. Reason being is because he can only read in treble clef. He is able to transpose notes, however, not fast enough to realize that the key signature for the next song being played had already changed. Fortunately, most church music uses the same key signature.

Dequan sits beside the pianist that is right beside the preacher. The church is fairly small and the name is still unknown to Dequan, even though he has been playing there for quite some time. He loves to play at church, because he is able to chill with his pianist friend, Lucas, and learn how to play in time with a moving instrument that wouldn't be in a band setting. Plus, the church pays him to play here. So, that is also great for him.

Anyways, this Sunday morning, Dequan and Lucas have been talking about their favorite Pokémon, and why it matters to them. Dequan has his instrument in his lap while Lucas is sitting in front of the piano. Dequan proceeds to say, "Well, I understand Swampert is a great Pokémon and all, but I believe Blazikan, being a fire type, would be a better companion, in my opinion of course. I never had a passion for water types, and fire types always gave me something to love in the end." Lucas stares at him with a "What you talkin' about Willis?" look. He then says, "Well, I do "like" for types, but water types will always have the upper hand against anything fire and rock alike. Also, Blazikan is weak against psychics too! One time, I saw a random adult Blazikan being destroyed by a Psyduck. Most likely because Psyducks are psychic and water." Dequan then says, "That may be so, but….." The preacher walks up to the altar, and everyone sits down quietly.

Once the preacher is finished saying what he has to say, the chorus comes in with some music for this morning's service. Once they started singing, Dequan and Lucas started playing with them. It sounded so good that people started to close their eyes due to the excellent music that they are currently receiving. One of the greatest reasons why Pokémon come to this specific church is because of the music. Having a Euphonium play with such grace and velvety tone makes everything sound like the heavens themselves are smiling upon them. It is actually so peaceful that a Snorlax once went to sleep due to the gracefulness of it.

Once the service was over, Dequan headed to his instrument case and started to put up his horn. He then suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. It felt like a paw of some Pokémon. When he finally turned around, he noticed a female Lucario staring at him, and blushing at him. Now, mind you, Lucario is actually Dequan's second favorite type of Pokémon. He actually wanted to have a Lucario as a partner then a Blazikan at first. However, obtaining one would be a difficult task.

The blushing Lucario then says, "H…Hello, my name is Blue, and I come to this church to pray that I finally find a home to go to. You see, I am a wild pokemon that has been living on my own since the day me and my family had split up." Her blush on her face soon became a flood of tears and a face full of grief. "M…my family and I were moving to this region through a forest, where we were attacked by many different types of bug Pokémon. I didn't know what to do, so I ran as fast as I could away from the danger that was in the area, and as I stopped to look back, I was lost. My family was nowhere in sight, and I have been traveling alone for quite some time now. Every day, I come to this church hoping that my family is ok, and I pray to Arceus to look over them, hoping that they are alive." As she says these words, Dequan is overwhelmed with grief at the sad story that has been presented to him. He is a man who does love helping Pokémon in need, however, he already has a lot to think about, but this Pokémon needed his support. The Lucario then says, "I love the way you play. You add a great deal of passion to what you do, and I believe you have a kind heart." Dequan then raises an eyebrow while crossing his arms. "So, if it isn't too much trouble, sir, I was wondering if I was able to stay at your abode, until I can get back onto my feet and find a place of my own.

Dequan then stares up at the ceiling while squinting his eyes. There is no way he will be able to have another Pokémon live with him inside his home, especially another female one at that. He already has to worry about Rose, and now he has to deal with Blue, who seems to be a really nice Pokémon in need, but to him, the long term events of this might come to haunt him in the end.

Finally, without having any regrets, Dequan picks up his instrument case, and says, "Alright, I will let you stay at my home." Blue squeals with great pleasure and hugs Dequan very tightly. "However! You will have to stay in my best friend's room. She is a female Blazikan, and I don't think she would mind having someone else to talk to in my lonely little home, with parents, and video games, and food, and other things and…i…tems…" As Dequan drifts off into his lonely world of imagination, Blue proceeds to stare at him with great concern. "Are….are you ok, sir? You seem very tired." As she says that, Dequan falls to the ground, and Blue calls for assistance.

Dequan wakes up in his bed, and wonders why he is laying here and not standing outside the church doors waiting for his ride to arrive. Blue then comes inside his room door with a glass of water, and some vitamins. She then says, "Apparently, you were dehydrated, and your best friend, Rose, informed me that you never did drink any water or consume anything before you left for the church. Also, Rose came and got you and I told her about our little chat. She said it was fine and your parents didn't mind it either. I also want to say thank you for letting me stay. It was very nice of you, and I promise I will make it up to you some day." As she finishes laying Dequan's glass of water and vitamins on top of his desk, she walks out the door, and closes the door behind her.

"Well, this was a weird morning. I ended up fainting in church after I was done playing, and I met a sexy Lucario named Blue, and now she is staying with me and my family at our house. It is funny how these things happen." Dequan then hops out of bed, keeps his church clothing on, and starts to play his beloved video games.

It is now 8 P.M, and Dequan feels very dirty from not taking a shower since this morning. He then gets off of his console, and heads to the bathroom with the bare essentials, and forgetting that he now has a guest in the house. Dequan usually comes out of the bathroom in his boxers and nothing else. Which means he literally only brought a pair of boxers to the bathroom with a towel to dry himself off with.

Once he was finished washing up, he dries himself off, puts on his boxers, and heads out of the bathroom. Blue is walking through the hallway trying to get to Rose's room to sleep, and notices the 75% naked human in front of her. She then blushes rapidly, but can't seem to take her eyes away from him. He may be skinny, but he does have a good bit of muscle, and right now he is exposed to all of the elements, whether they be earth, wind, or fire. She was just hypnotized by just the look of his whole being.

As Dequan heads to his room, he finally remembers that a Lucario was supposed to be staying with him. He then looks to his left, and notices Blue staring at him with eyes that seemed to be staring into his very soul. He then notices that he isn't wearing anything but his undergarments. Dequan then turns red through his black skin color, and rushes straight to his room.

Blue then snaps out of her trance, and walks towards Rose's room. She is now having weird thoughts and her heart is beating at a fast pace. She doesn't know what is going on, but Rose does. Rose is looking at her with eyes of concern. Things may turn out to become really fun for her and Blue, and she may use Blue to get what she wants.


	8. Chapter 8

The Hearts of Two & Fire

Chapter 8: Thoughts & Actions Alike

Monday mornings are hated by most people during this time in everyone's life. It feels like bad luck has been brought upon you, and you just don't feel like doing anything. However, Dequan on the other hand enjoys waking up early in the morning. To him, it feels better to get up early because he feels more able to do more things later on in the day, and the feeling of taking naps would just go away. Plus, he loves playing video games early in the morning to brighten his day. He usually does this on his school breaks, and luckily for him, he is on thanksgiving break!

On the flip side, Rose despises waking up bright and early. She loves to sleep in and soak her whole hot and warm face into the pillow and dream about fantasies that no other can enjoy. Since she doesn't have any obligations, and is mostly taken care of anyway, she enjoys daydreaming and doing things on her own schedule. Unfortunately for her, her female Lucario roommate is an early chicken. Blue, the Lucario, woke up around six in the morning, like how Dequan does, and started doing her morning stretches. She also turned on the lamp right beside Rose's bed, and that really irritated her. She really didn't want to deal with the early wake-up call. She finally spoke with bloodshot eyes and a yawn, "Why are you up so damn early? Don't you know you can get more sleep now since you are living and sleeping in a more comfortable area? It bothers me that you have the lights shining like a sun just exploded, and now you are doing exercises this early in the morning?" Blue just looked at her with a confused look and said, "Well, looks like you can be really grumpy. Didn't you know that you can get more out of your day if you wake up a little early in the morning? It gives you more time to warm up your brain, and especially if you're trying to make Dequan your mate." With those last few words, the Lucario looks at Rose with sly eyes and Rose has a face full of questions. The female Lucario proceeds to say, "Well, it's only natural that I would want a guy like him to become my mate. He is such a great person. Ever since I met him at the poke-park, I started to go to the church he plays at on Sundays just to see his handsome face. He makes me feel warm inside to just think of him as a lovely mate. Think of the nice babies we can have together!"

Rose didn't like this one damn bit. The sly Lucario only asked Dequan if she can stay with them so she can become even closer with her man! After all, they have been together since the time they met as ten year olds. Rose was infuriated. She shot up from her lovely red blankets, and stood up tall staring at the Lucario's blue face with eyes full of anger. Even though she was going to use the sly Lucario for the same exact reasons, just thinking about both of them together makes her feel like a potato in a barrel full of carrots.

Blue then starts to laugh in a happy manner. She is actually quite amused at the female Blazikan's energetic jump out of bed. Blue then says, "Wow! Looks like I found a way to make you get up early in the morning. It's quite alright, I am not going to steal the one you love the most. I couldn't stomach the feeling of getting in the way of two lovers that have been together since the beginning." Rose then calms down and asks, "Then why did you make that slick comment?" Blue replies, "I only said that so you would listen to what I have to say next." Blue then goes to a chair to sit down, and Rose does the same, but in front of the Lucario, and sitting on her own bed. "Now, I do love Dequan, as a matter of fact, I wasn't lying when I said I wanted him as a mate." Rose starts to look at Blue with blazing eyes. "HOWEVER! I only want to have sex with him and be on my way. I have no intentions to keep him forever. I just want to have his children and be on my way." Rose stands up and rejects by saying, "WHAT? There is no way I am letting you sleep with Dequan before I do. Wait…NO! Not even if I sleep with him first. There is no way I am going to let you lay your hands on the person I love. I would give my whole body to him if needed be!" She then calms down and says, "Why not go find a random Pokémon to sleep with instead? If you wanted a child so badly, just go find another Lucario and have at it." Rose then sits down with her arms crossed.

The female Lucario stands up with tears falling from her eyes. She then turns around to face the white wall that was behind her, and puts both hands on the wall. "A long time ago, my family and I were living together in this great forest. We had a great life, and I even had a boyfriend. He was a male Lucario shiny. We fell in love with each other and vowed never to split up from each other." Blue then takes her hands off of the wall and faces the stunned Rose that is sitting on the bed. Blue then points her head towards the ground and continues. "I know I said I met Dequan at the poke-park, but in actuality, the reason why I love him so much is because he actually saved me before we started talking to each other at the poke-park. He also never did recognize me and would always forget who I was. I then found out that the reason why he never knew my name until the incident at the church. It was that he had forgotten who I was, and he had forgotten the Lucario he had saved. You see, he had stopped coming to the poke-park, and I was all alone their without anyone to talk too." Rose then remembers the shiny Typhlosion, Cannon, and starts to tear. Not only did Cannon feel sad about her not showing up at the poke-park, but this Lucario right in front of her also misses Dequan.

Rose wipes away the tears due to her memories and flashbacks and says, "Now, before you go on. I would like to hear the story about Dequan saving you. It always seems like Dequan is so busy. I hardly believe that he had time to save you." The Lucario looks at Rose with blue eyes of sadnees, and it felt to Rose that she was staring into her very soul. Blue then says with anger and sadness, "You really don't believe me, do you? Well, on a Tuesday when Dequan was walking home from school, I was running away from a bunch of bug Pokémon. Once I saw that they were nowhere in sight, I started to panic because I couldn't find my family. After that, I went out to find food and shelter. That's when I felt a familiar aura. To my surprise, it was my boyfriend, however, he had devilish eyes that were very red, and he tried to kill me." Rose looks at Blue with concerning eyes, and Blue starts cry. She continues her story. "He…he said that I had betrayed the whole clan, and I had to die for what I had done. I was really scared, and I wanted to run away as fast as I could. However, he had pinned all four of my limbs to the ground with his arms and knees. He had then exposed my neck and was about to bite through it like a red tomato splatting." Blue then smiles with thoughts of happiness. "It was a good thing Arceus thought that it wasn't my time, because as soon as my boyfriend was about to kill me, Dequan appeared out of nowhere, and kicked him so hard in the face that it instantly killed him. Dequan was staring at my boyfriend's breathless body, and without looking at my face, he asked me if I was alright. As soon as I said I was fine, he turned around and started to walk away. But, before he completely disappeared, he faced me with his eyes closed, smiled while still walking, and held up two fingers, and left the scene. To this day, I never knew what that meant, and it made me smile to know that I had a guardian angel watching over me."

Rose then says, "Alright, I can already tell you now that the sign he had given you was a peace sign. However, in Dequan's own body language it meant "Dueces!" Which means "See you next time, and hopefully you live a great life." Blue then stares at her and says, "Thank you for clarifying that, and I am guessing you are also wondering why I never told him who I was when we had met at the poke-park. Well, I didn't want to have certain emotions flowing through his head as soon as we started to talk to each other, and I wanted it to be like the first time we have ever seen each other."

Rose then says with a face full of content on the sad and lovely story, "Ok, now it all makes sense now. Basically, you want to have Dequan's children, because he saved you, your old boyfriend turned into a psychotic killer, and because you and Dequan had a whole conversation on Arceus knows what, and now you are in love with him." Blue looks at her with a cheery smile and says, "That sounds about right. Now, let's talk about our plan on getting Dequan to sleep with both of us, because I know you want him as bad as I do. I know that it may seem weird to sleep with a human, but I can tell you right now from watching and reading a lot of furry porn that it would feel very nice because of his skin touching our fur, and in your case feathers." Rose then says, "Wow, didn't know you watch or read that stuff. Anyways, I guess I can let you have sex with him, but on one condition. It has to be a threesome." Blue smiles cheerfully and hugs Rose. She then says, "DEAL! I don't care how we do it as long as I can sleep beside him after it is all done."

At about eight in the morning, they started to devise a great plan that will work, to them at least, without any flaws. They cannot wait to bring their plan into action. However, the only problem they have is that they have to wait till Dequan gets back home. The reason is because Dequan had went outside for a walk with his best friend, Stephan, to think about him and Rose. Once he comes back, all love will come loose!


End file.
